Movie Night with Merle
by MoonChild1993
Summary: Carol wants to go to the movies. Daryl has to work late. Merle goes with her instead.


**Author's Note: Hey, y'all! I know I have stories on here that I need to continue, but I've been busy with other ideas lately. I hope y'all enjoy this story. Please review!**

"I'm sorry, Carol. I had no idea work would run this late. Just go without me."

Carol Dixon sighed. "No, Daryl, don't worry about it. We'll just go see the movie another night."

"Carol, you been wantin' to see this movie for weeks. Go ahead and go. Ain't gonna hurt my feelings."

She huffed. Logically, she knew that she could go to the movies without him, but she didn't want to go by herself. Ever since her divorce, she'd never been good at going places by herself. She always felt like she'd run into her ex-husband.

"No, I'll just stay home tonight. I'll see you later, okay?"

On the other end of the line, Daryl sighed. "Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

Carol sat down on the couch. She turned the TV on and started flipping through channels, waiting for something to catch her eye.

A familiar rumble sounded in the distance. She hopped up to look out the window. Her brother-in-law pulled his motorcycle into the driveway, parking it right behind her car.

She opened the door and went outside to greet him.

"Hey, Merle."

"Hey, Sugar. My brother around?"

She shook her head. "No, the garage has him working late tonight. Something I can help you with?"

"Nah. Just came over to shoot the breeze with him."

"Oh, okay."

"What are you doin'?"

Carol sighed. "Nothing now. Daryl and I were going to go to the movies, but he has to work late, so…"

Merle nodded. "What were y'all gonna go see?"

"That new horror movie that's out. Daryl wasn't real interested in it, but he was gonna go for me."

Merle thought for a moment. He vaguely remembered watching a trailer for some new slasher movie that was coming out soon.

"I'll go with ya, if ya want."

Carol shook her head. "Oh, Merle, you don't have to do that. Thanks for offering, but-"

"Nah, I want to. It'll be fun. Besides, don't get to hang out with ya unless my little brother's around."

She gave him an uncertain smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Let me go grab my things and make sure it's okay with Daryl."

Merle rolled his eyes.

"I'll be here," he told her, taking a seat on his bike.

Carol rushed back into the house, grabbed her purse and a light jacket, and then called Daryl.

"Hey, you alright?" Daryl asked when he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Merle came by, and he offered to go to the movies with me, so I was wondering if I could go?"

"Carol, you ain't gotta ask me. If you wanna go with Merle, go with Merle."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. Have a good time. I'll see ya tonight. Keep my brother in line."

She laughed. "Will do. See you tonight."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. In her last marriage, she'd always had to ask for permission, and the answer was usually no. Daryl giving her so much freedom was something she wasn't used to, but she was glad he did.

Merle waited for Carol to get her jacket on and lock up the house. He felt his phone vibrate in his blue jean pocket and pulled it out. There was a text from Daryl.

 _Be careful with my wife._

Merle smirked.

 _Sure thing, little brother. I'll get her home safe and sound._

His phone vibrated a moment later.

 _You damn well better._

Merle sent him a smiley face in return.

"I'm ready," Carol said, standing in front him.

Merle started up the bike and stood up, letting Carol get on the back of the bike. He sat down, and Carol settled herself against him. He pulled out of the driveway, trying not to be too weirded out by the fact that his brother's woman was wrapped around him. That would give the neighbors something to talk about.

* * *

They arrived at the movie theatre twenty minutes before their movie was supposed to start.

"Damn, is that the line to get tickets?" Merle asked as they approached the front of the theatre.

"Looks like it," Carol sighed. She didn't have a problem with waiting in line, but if Merle was anything like his brother, it was going to be a long wait.

The line moved quickly enough, and Merle managed not to complain too much. That changed when they got to the ticket counter. Carol asked for two tickets.

"That'll be twenty-two dollars."

"Twenty-two dollars?" Merle barked.

"Merle, it's fine. I've got the money," Carol told him, pulling out her wallet.

"Nah, sugar, I got it. Woman goes out with me, she don't pay for shit."

He pulled out a beat up leather wallet out of his back pocket, pulled out a few bills, and slapped them down on the counter.

"This is bullshit," Merle said into the speaker, glaring at the pimply-faced boy manning the tickets.

"Sorry, sir. I don't make the prices."

"Y'all should be ashamed of these prices. People out here struggling to survive, can't even go see a damn movie!"

Carol tugged on his arm, forcing Merle to follow her. She ignored the glares from the people around her. She was used to it.

"Sorry, sis," Merle muttered as they entered the theatre. Carol smiled up at him.

"It's fine, Merle. You didn't have to pay, though. I had it."

He just shook his head and headed for the concessions.

Carol hadn't planned on getting anything to eat, but Merle apparently wanted something, so she decided to wait for him over to the side of the counter.

When it was their turn at the counter, Carol couldn't help but laugh as she watched him. He leaned over the counter, forcing the cashier to take a step back. He took up the entire space, peering up at the menu.

"Carol!" he barked.

"Yes?"

"Whatcha want, girl?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry, Merle. Get what you want."

He swiveled his head around to give her a look.

"Don't pull that shit with me. Ya can't go to the movies without getting something to eat. Now get on up here and tell the boy whatcha want."

Carol looked up at the cashier. She could tell he was irritated with Merle.

"Can I get a medium popcorn and Coke?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What, no candy?" Merle asked.

Carol sighed. "Can I get some M&Ms too?"

The cashier nodded. "And for you, sir?"

"Uh, let me get a large popcorn, some of them nachos, a large Coke, and some of them gummy worms."

"Okay, that'll be forty-two dollars and seventy-three cents."

"Shit, man. What the hell am I payin' forty-two dollars for? That popcorn gonna make me shit gold or something?"

The cashier didn't say a word, just rang up their order and got their food and drinks.

When they got their order, Carol headed for the theatre their movie would be playing in. She stopped when she realized Merle wasn't following her. She turned around to find him at the seasonings bar.

She walked over to wait for him. He dumped salt on his popcorn first, followed by cheese seasoning and ranch seasoning. By the time he was done, his popcorn was an odd color.

"Merle, that looks disgusting."

He scoffed. "Nah, this here's good shit. Try some."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. She scrunched up her nose. "No, thanks."

He followed her to the theatre. Most of the seats were full since the movie would be starting soon. They needed to pick somewhere to sit. Carol hated this part. She always felt like people were watching her, judging her.

That wasn't going to be a problem with Merle, though. He walked in there like he owned the place. Some of the locals looked at him with distaste.

"Where ya wanna sit, Sugar?" Merle hollered.

"I don't care as long we don't sit in the middle of that group of people," she said, gesturing to the people that were huddled in the middle of the theatre.

"Sure thing,' he replied. Then he started walking. She followed him up to the top left corner of the theatre. It was darker up there; the lights didn't quite reach the corners.

"This alright?" Merle asked, taking a seat in the corner. He immediately swung his legs up to rest on the chair in front of him.

Carol sat down beside him. "It's a little…dark."

Merle glared at her. "It's a damn movie theatre. Supposed to be dark."

"I know that. This is the make-out spot, though. The locals will think I'm cheating on my husband with his own brother."

Merle turned to her, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

"Girl, what you know bout this bein' the make-out spot?"

Carol blushed. Personally, she didn't know anything about it, but it was public knowledge that the top row of any movie theatre was for making out…and other things.

"Merle, everyone knows about the top row of a movie theatre. You mean to tell me you've never brought a girl up here before?"

He let out a deep belly laugh that had half the theatre glaring at them. Merle didn't care, though.

"Sure I have. How'd you think I got my reputation? What I wanna know is what a sweet girl like you knows about it. You let my baby brother bring ya up here?"

Carol laughed and smacked his arm. "Ew, Merle. No."

"Good," he said. They were quiet for a moment while they ate and watched the commercials playing on the screen.

The movie theatre darkened and the trailers started to play. Most of them were things Carol had no interest in seeing, but a couple of them looked good. Merle talked to her after every one, telling her whether or not the movie looked interesting and asking her what she thought.

The movie started. Carol munched on her popcorn, and Merle crunched his nachos.

She was so glad she'd decided to go with him. Merle wasn't half bad. They'd had a rocky start getting in, but now they were having fun. Carol would jump every time the killer would appear on screen, causing Merle to laugh. He was enraptured by the film, even laughing during scenes that didn't warrant a laugh. Sometimes she worried about his mental well-being.

Halfway during the movie, Carol leaned over to make a comment to Merle. He didn't respond. She repeated it. He still didn't respond.

Then she noticed where his eyes were. There was a guy a few rows down, sitting diagonal to them, that had his phone out. Now that she noticed it, it was irritating. She looked over at Merle. His body was tense, and he was staring daggers at the man.

"Hey, asshole! Shut yer damn phone off!" Merle shouted so loud that it scared Carol enough to make her scream.

"Jesus, Merle, you scared the shit out of me."

The guy turned, looked at Merle, then held up his middle finger. He didn't shut the phone off.

"Sonofabitch!" Merle cursed. He stood up and flew over the chair in front of him.

"Shit," Carol muttered, going after him.

Merle raced down to the man's seat, snatched his cell phone, and threw it down the stairs.

"Are you serious?" The guy screamed. He swung at Merle, but Merle was quicker. He hit him in the side, hard, and the man let out a cry, clutching his side.

Carol grabbed Merle's elbow. "We have to go before someone gets a security guard."

People were already getting out of their seats.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your bitch and get out of here," the guy said.

Carol cursed again. If there was one thing Merle Dixon didn't tolerate, it was people talking shit about his family. Even though he could be an ass, he had a lot of love for the ones he cared about, and he didn't take well to others being mean to them.

Merle swung. The man tried to dodge him but wasn't fast enough. Merle hit him in his cheek.

The guy swung back, and Merle ducked. Unfortunately, Carol didn't. The man hit her right in the eye. She yelled out in pain and fell back on the stairs, landing hard on her ass.

She sat there, dazed. She heard Merle roar something, and then he was swinging again. This time the man fell to the floor and stayed down.

Carol forced herself to her feet. This was bad. They had to get out of here. She stood up slowly and grabbed Merle's arm.

"Jesus, ya alright?" He asked, fear in his eyes. Carol almost laughed. She knew that fear came from having to deal with his brother rather than the police.

"I'm fine. We need to go. Now."

Merle grabbed her hand, and they ran down the stairs and out of the theatre. She could hear people yelling, but they didn't stop. A twinge of fear hit her. She hoped she wouldn't get arrested for this. It was bad enough that someone had probably identified Merle. She couldn't imagine how pissed her husband would be if she got arrested as well.

They made it out of the theatre and into the parking lot. Carol kept looking behind her, trying to see if anyone was running after them, but there was no one. They hopped on Merle's bike and sped off into the night.

* * *

Carol winced when they pulled into the driveway. Daryl was home. She'd been hoping that he'd still be at work.

Merle killed the engine and held the bike steady for her to get off.

"Merle, you didn't have to cut the bike off. You should go home. I can handle Daryl."

He got off the bike and faced her. "Ain't runnin' from my little brother like a pussy. C'mon, let's get on with it."

She sighed and headed for the front door.

She opened the door slowly, hoping that he was in the shower or the bedroom. No such luck. He was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, watching some comedy show on TV.

"Hey," he said, turning his head to look at them as they walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," Carol said sweetly. She turned away from him just as he looked over to take her jacket off. Merle had gone to stand against the wall, his entire body tense and his face grim.

"How was the-" Daryl stopped in mid sentence when she turned back around to look at him. He squinted his eyes at her, and she felt her stomach drop. Yeah, he was pissed.

"What the hell happened to your eye?" he yelled, coming right to her. She kept still while he inspected the bruise.

When she didn't say anything, he turned away from her and launched at his brother, slamming him into the wall. Carol flinched when the whole house shook.

"What the hell did you do to her? Some part of safe and sound ya didn't understand?"

"Listen, baby brother, it was an accident. Didn't mean for it to happen."

Daryl shoved him again. Merle grunted. "Didn't mean for what to happen?"

"Daryl, stop!" Carol yelled. Both brothers turned to look at her.

"Let your brother go. Merle didn't do it. Some asshole at the movie theatre did."

Daryl turned away from her and shoved his brother again.

"Ya let some asshole take a swing at my wife?"

Merle shook his head and held his hands up. "Wasn't like that, baby brother. He took a swing at me. I dodged it. Didn't realize Carol was standin' so close behind me."

Daryl shoved his brother one more time before he released him.

"Get outta my damn house," Daryl growled. He didn't have to tell Merle twice. He nodded at Carol before heading out.

"Bye, Merle," she said, but he didn't hear her.

Daryl didn't speak until they heard the motorcycle start and head down the driveway.

"C'mere," he said softly. She went to him, letting him wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"Are ya alright?"

She turned her face up to his and kissed his lips.

"I'm fine. Hurts like hell, but I've had worse."

Daryl nodded grimly. He knew she was referring to her asshole ex-husband.

"I'll get ya some ice for it. Go have a seat."

She stretched out on the sofa, and a moment later, he returned with a plastic bag of ice and a couple pain killers. She took both from him gratefully.

"So, what the hell happened?"

She told him everything.

When she was finished, he shook his head and let out a breath.

"Jesus, Carol. Ya ain't ever goin' out with Merle again."

"Daryl, don't blame him. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been so close to them."

"No, ya shouldn't have, but you were just tryin' to help him out. Dumbass just can't let shit go. Ya wouldn't have gotten hit if he hadn't been actin' the way Merle always does."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with you there. To tell you the truth, though, I had a great time."

Daryl looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

She laughed. "I'm serious. I like being around him. He's funny. Crazy, but funny."

Daryl shook his head. "Yeah, well, the next time ya go out with my brother and he gets into a brawl, do us both a favor and get the hell away from him."

She snuggled into Daryl's side. "I'll try."

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
